Bickslow Junior
by kika XP
Summary: Simon is the son of Lissana and Bickslow that got thrown into Bleach universe. Because Bickslows soul controling power is somethink that must be put into bleach somehow.


Autors note: this is my first fanfic ever and I really don't know what I'm doing. Drawing is so much easier than this. I will fanart for beta reading (reference from my front picture). Or take the idea for the fic and make it better than mine.

Nothing is mine, everything is boroved.

Many guild members said I look a lot like my mother. Eveyone used to joke about it. Aunt Mira would use her transformation magic to turn into moms five year old self but add dads tongue to antagonise him.

He would always blush and stutter something like "That was years ago" and "Why don't you let it be?" or "There's so many wirder members now..." and then glare at her and accuse her of making fun of his only son, still blushing.

Dad was always proud of me for taking up his magic. He and mom used to bicker endlessly before my little sis, Marry was born, about whos magic she's going to inherit.

It was entertaining to watch and the bet-loving crowd of our guild used the oportunity. In the end, she got the transformation magic from Strauss side of the family.

I ,of course, became her protector and we would play behind the guild with other 'legacies of faries' as old people used to call us.

I would call my two soul dolls called Kiiki and Kajji and would make a platform from them on which I would cart the smaller children around.

I'm the third oldest legacy so I have many responsebilities, most of which are boring like caring for the younger ones.

It's not fair that stupid Grevia kid gets to go to misions already. She is only 16, two yaers older than me and she can go all alone for a whole week. But 'nooo, sundays are family days, you can't go out of Magnolia, Simon~' ( my best imitatin of aunt Mira)

And on one sunny day, just like any other I was teleported...

Anyone who tells you that when the anima opened above my mother after uncle Elfman trew that 'epic fit' was an incidend or a coincidence, they would be actually bullshiting you because what are the actual chances, right?

I, myself think that it would make so much more sence if the Strauss siblings had magic contoling anima or calling them, when they are in need.

That would explain why an anima sucked me up after I spooked Marry out of her mind by screaping up on her...

At least that's the theory I've been working with when I hit the earth after falling out of the sky.

And now I, Simon Bickslow Jr. am siting on my ass, thinking about life and magical theory in the middle of a strange new world.

I'm not judging anyone on their hause building skills but these streets look a little wird for me. This whole place was wird, Natsu in his neverending tales of his adventures once mentioned that Edolas was 'different' and 'tasted wird' but I don't see any flying islands around...

I got up and started walking with no destination. Just trying to find a fantasy mildstone that would help me identify this place as Edolas.

I could feel Kikki and Lilli but they weren't in their totems anymore but they were around so thats good.

This place was filled with magic which again contradicts the edolas idea. I looked around as the street filled with humans. They didn't look really look extraordinery. All of them were clothed in grey and black which was kind of depresing. Some were looking at me judgementaly.

'Just like in Magnolia' I thought already homesick

They were dressed wirdly but then again meybe I was the wird one with my white fringe covering half of my face and bagy clothes.

"Hey, you!" A hand grasped my shoulder and when I turned around, there was a wird guy standing in black clothes. I saw many people wear them so maybe it's a uniform or something. He wore thin framed glasses and his black hair reached his chin. He was looking at me acusingly and I became really nervous.'Is he a mage from this place?' He looked like a normal human so meybe no? But the glare was pretty intense.


End file.
